


The Manifesto of Canon Destiel

by girly_fanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girly_fanatic/pseuds/girly_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it begins with one soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manifesto of Canon Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first - completed! - go at a fandom inspired work. It's just a short little poem, but I like it :)

The moment you were reassembled  
Body and Soul  
Is the moment I learned  
What true devotion entailed

No longer content  
With the automatic, obligatory, gut-reaction  
programmed by my Father  
But filled with a joyous and unconditional need  
To ensure your well being

I had become Maker

And my creation was the righteous man  
That would smite the coming end  
Before it could rain a full apocalypse  
On an unsuspecting existence

The righteous man that embodies  
The very spirit of humanity  
To which I now pledge fealty

My every action is fueled by the intent  
No  
By the burning compulsion to bring forth  
The salvation of the human race

And it begins with one soul

One righteous man  
Who must be saved before all others

It is for this reason  
I am the one who gripped you tight  
And raised you from perdition

Hello, Dean.

 


End file.
